


Key

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, ILY Edition, Inktober, Mysterious, prompt, read more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: "What if it's cursed or something? Like someone wants to work some voodoo magic on you. Who did you piss off?""No one...I think."





	Key

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober ILY Edition Day 14: Mysterious

Scarlet eyes blinked owlishly as the owner observed a new addition to her key chain.

 

She glanced at the copper, wondering whose it was and how it got there.

 

Perplexed couldn't even begin to describe the way she was feeling.

 

"What the heck? This wasn't here yesterday." She looked at the cut of the key.

 

"Are there even any more doors that exist to be opened by this kind?" She squinted her eyes and pocketed her keychain as she continued her trek to her friend's bakery.

 

.

 

Pushing open the door to the bakery Shin-Ae announced her arrival.

 

 

"I'm here for my daily fix!"

 

"It's on the counter!!" She heard Maya scream in response from the kitchen area.

 

Shin-Ae hopped onto a stool and rubbed her hands in anticipation. "Come to mama."

 

She grabbed the donut from her plate and took a generous bite, moaning in delight. "So good."

 

Maya rounded the corner and greeted the brunette.

 

"Sup?"

 

Shin-Ae swallowed before fishing her keys from her pocket.

 

"That yours?" She pointed to the copper key.

 

Maya glanced at it and gasped. "It's not mine but where'd you get this? It looks so cool." She lifted up the bundle of keys to take a closer look.

 

Shin-Ae shrugged her shoulders. "I noticed it there this morning. I thought you or Rika must have put it there for safe measure and forgot to take it back. Guess I was wrong."

 

Maya threw the keys back onto the counter in horror. "What if it's cursed or something? Like someone wants to work some voodoo magic on you. Who did you piss off?"

 

"No one...I think."

 

"Well you should get rid of it then. No matter how nice it looks. Besides you don't know what it's for so it's of no use to you anyway."

 

"Yea..I guess so." She eyed the key taking notice of it's design.

 

"The shape of the hole kind of looks like..." She drifted off as something clicked in her brain.

 

"Kind of looks like what?" Maya pressed.

 

"I think I know whose key this is." She scarfed down the rest of the donut. "Thanks Maya I'll talk to you later." Shin-Ae hopped off the stool and ran out the door.

 

Her feet took her to a certain redhead's home where she knocked on the front door, waiting on an answer.

 

She didn't have to wait long before someone opened up.

 

"Is this yours?" She asked as she presented the key.

 

"Why, yes it is." Came the answer.

 

"Okay good. My guess was correct." She shifted the weight on her feet. "Here you go."

 

"Nah. You can keep it." Yeong-Gi told her.

 

"Why? Isn't it important? I don't even know what it's for."

 

Rosemary pools gazed into amaranth.

 

"It's the key to my heart." He said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
